I'm a Believer
by Magelet1
Summary: DUmb songfic that started out good. Oh well. Delos/Maggie


I'm a Believer  
By: Magelet (song by Smashmouth)  
  
Delos looked at Maggie who was curled up beside him in the living room of the safe house that the Wild Powers were currently staying at. As they changed them frequently, they had only been at this one a few days and it seemed to be a nice little California country cottage. They had just been watching a new human movie on the television. Some of them were quite good, if odd, and his soulmate Maggie, who was human herself, liked them a lot. Jez and Morgead had departed the room hand-in-hand before the conclusion of the movie claiming to be tired and that they were going to their 'rooms'.  
  
I thought love was,  
Only true in fairy tales.  
Meant for someone else,  
But not for me.  
  
He smiled as the music video by Smashmouth came on the TV. It was so ironic. The song was saying just what he had been thinking. Before he'd met Maggie, he'd heard about the Soulmate principal, but it didn't really seem true. It had sounded like a fairy tale. Like something that was so wonderful that it couldn't possible be true. He'd been a ruthless prince, but inside he was actually very delicate. His father and the people surrounding him had forced him to ignore and then forget all tenderness and kind feelings that he had. It had been Hell at first. But since his Wild Power was contained, he had nothing to retaliate with - not that he would have at first.  
  
Love was out to get to me,  
That's the way it seems.  
Disappointment haunted,  
All my dreams.  
  
As he grew older, he became harder and harsher. Colder and uncaring. He wasn't really like that, but that was what he'd become, and he forgot all that which he was until Maggie came along looking for her brother. Stroking her hair gently as a breath, he thought about when he'd first met her. She'd escaped from her captor along with Aradia - the blind Maiden of all witches. Maggie had been looking for water for her new friend when she'd met him. He showed her a spring that he knew of. A little twinge in him telling him to help her. It didn't take him long, being as he as quite intelligent, to figure out why.  
  
And then I saw her face.  
Now I'm a believer.  
Not a trace,  
Of doubt in my mind.  
  
He'd hated it. It was obvious that she was human. But then again, she was the most wonderful thing that he'd ever laid eyes on. Maybe she could be his. Maybe she could join him- and not be human. He could make her into a vampire then it wouldn't matter about the slight difference in species- made and lamia vampires. She could be his forever more with no dispute. Yes, that was the right thing. That was what he had to do. Now, shaking his head at the memory, he thought that that couldn't possibly be him, but they both knew the truth. Maggie had forgiven him, but could he forgive himself?  
  
I'm in love.  
I'm a believer.  
I couldn't leave her,  
If I tried.  
  
Maggie stirred lightly in her slumber, then opened her eyes, sleepily. "Is the movie over, Delos?" He had to smile at her, she almost looked like a kitten as she sat up, stretched, and then snuggled closer to him, burying her face in the curve of his shoulder and neck. He sighed, putting his arms around her and closing the millimeters between their bodies. She shivered as he turned his head slightly so that his lips were pressed against her neck. "Delos." She murmured, contentedly. Now, she didn't mind so much if he bit her: in fact, her often fed on her instead of a normal donor.  
  
I thought love was  
More or less a given thing.  
But the more I gave the less,  
I got, oh yeah.  
  
He could feel his teeth sharpen, and realized with a start that he needed blood. Maggie shifted her position in his arms a bit so as to make it easier for him to bite her neck- his favorite place to bite her. She knew that he needed to feed, and she was trying to make it easier for him. Ever since they'd left his home, he'd almost hated the thought of feeding. It made him feel sick how he'd just used humans. Maggie had made him see the light in his dark mind. "It's okay, Delos, just take what you need." She whispered gently, trying to move closer to him and finding that it was impossible.  
  
What's the use in trying,  
All you get is pain.  
When I wanted sunshine,  
I got rain.  
  
Sighing, Delos sunk his fangs quickly into her delicate neck. 'I love you, you know.' He told her as the soulmate connection merged their souls. He could feel her smile and he continued. "I've always loved you, even when I told myself that I didn't. I just couldn't keep you out of my mind. Which isn't very good when you're surrounded by vampires and normal psychics twenty-four/seven.' He paused 'As much as I almost dislike the thought of blood as much as a newly-made vampire, I love the way that you taste. It's like sugar and honey.'  
  
And then I saw her face,  
Now I'm a believer.  
Not a trace,  
Of doubt in my mind.  
  
'When we met. God. I didn't want to believe that my soulmate was a human. One of our most famous legends and the infamous vampire prince's was a human. A human brought in to be a slave. I couldn't bear the thought. All of my life I'd been taught to hate humans, and now suddenly I loved one with an urgent feeling I couldn't deny. You're perfect.' He felt Maggie laughing quietly in his grasp. 'Though sometimes I do wish you were a vampire.' She tightened slightly. 'I love you more as a human. You remind me that humans are a force to be reckoned with when they've got something you want.  
  
I'm in love.  
I'm a believer.  
I couldn't leave her,  
If I tried.  
  
What's the use in trying,  
All you get is pain.  
When I wanted sunshine,  
I got rain.  
  
And then I saw her face.  
Now I'm a believer.  
Not a trace,  
Of doubt in my mind.  
  
I'm in love.  
I'm a believer.  
I couldn't leave her,  
If I tried.  
  
Then I saw her face.  
Now I'm a believer.  
Not a trace,  
Of doubt in my mind.  
  
Now I'm a believer,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
I'm a believer.  
I'm a believer.  
I'm a believer. 


End file.
